Card Captor Sollux
by HolyWaffCakes
Summary: Sollux is on the meteor and he's in the library, or text restorium, or book chamber, or whatever you call it. Well, he finds a weird book and stuff happens. Enjoy. ((No book cover cause I have no art skills o3o))


**Crack Fanfiction Crossover**

**Homestuck, Card Captor Sakura**

**I'm pretty sure someone already thought of this and did it but, it was fun trying! ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Homestuck. If I did, I'd be really happy. But I don't, but I'm still happy.**

**SECOND FANFICTION! WOOT! :D**

* * *

_Card Captor Sollux!_

_(First and possibly last chapter)_

You are SOLLUX CAPTOR.

And you are going through the many books that were scattered around the meteor out of pure boredom.

Rows and rows of HEAVILY worded books sat on their respective shelves, NEVER to be read, and basically USELESS.

"Theriouthly, why do we even keep theth- WOAH!"

You trip over a book very UNCOOLY. This book is probably as USELESS as the other books, but for SOME APPARENT REASON you decide to pick up the object that caused your UNCOOL demise.

"What the hell ith up with thith book?"

The book contains a FOREIGN language on it. It is not even the HORRIBLY STUPID language that the pink-fleshed humans use. This makes you even more CURIOUS to read the book, that once again, caused your UNCOOL demise. This is very stupid because, it is in a FOREIGN language that you don't even KNOW how to READ.

Before focusing your attention on the, once again, FOREIGN book that caused your UNCOOL demise, you decide to get yourself COMFORTABLE when you read the FOREIGN literature.

Once in a more comfortable spot, you finally decide to open the LITERATURE, which once again, caused your UNCOOL demise.

It seems that this BOOK contains MAGICAL PROPERTIES. For when you opened the BUNDLE of LITERATURE, it started SHINING.

Your first reaction was to STAND BACK. This action caused you to trip, ONCE AGAIN. But this time it was even more UNCOOL since you tripped in THIN AIR.

After sputtering UNCOOLY from the shock of the SHINING LITERATURE, you decide to FURTHER examine the BOOK. This again is very STUPID and possibly DANGEROUS.

"What the hell?"

You again are CONFUSED by the STRANGE FOREIGN LITERATURE. This is understandable because YOU CAN'T READ IT. But this is not what CONFUSED you. The FOREIGN LANGUAGE was the least of your problems, and APPARENTLY, the deck of DECORATIVE CARDS is what got you scratching your neck, which is VERY STUPID.

"Why the hell ith a deck of carth in thith book?"

You again question about the LITERATURE. This is very STUPID because you are the ONLY ONE in the room. Or are you?

Apparently when you were QUESTIONING yourself, a floating cat-like being which had STRANGE STRIPED TENTACLE ARMS was in front of you. How could you not NOTICE this!? Your stupidity is starting to AMAZE yourself.

"Hi there Sollux! Or do you pronounce it, 'Thollukth?'!"

The TENTACLE CAT BEING is mocking your speech. You are getting even MORE UNCOOL by the SECOND. What is WRONG with you today?

"I would like it if you didn't mock my thpeech."

"Oh thorry Thollukth! I didn't mean to mock it! I jutht wanted to try it out!"

The FLOATING BEING is ANNOYING YOU TO NO END with your SPEECH IMPAIRMENT. You are wondering WHY you haven't questioned it about the CIRCUMSTANCES AT HAND, and WHERE IT came from. You decide to do that NOW.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"Meow meow meow meow meow."

The cat being is UNRESPONSIVE. You take this as if it is MOCKING you once again, and get MAD while trying to PUNCH it, which to NO AVAIL, DOES NOT reach the aimed object. And ONCE AGAIN, you FALL to the GROUND.

"Purr purr. Silly Sollux! You can't go falling down! I've got to tell you something important!"

Magically the deck of cards flies around the room through openings. On sudden impulse, you try to catch all of them, but are only graced with one, which again, pisses you off.

"Meow. Oh no Sollux! The magic card things are all scattered around! We can't let them get into the hands of evil and go rouge! You have to become a Card Captor and recollect all of them! Purr."

"What the hell ith a Card Captor?"

Your COOLNESS once again drops when you TRANSFORM into a very EMBARRASSING outfit with a MAGICAL CEPTER in your hand. It is HEAVILY decorated with FRILLS and other EMBARRASSING GIRLY PROPERTIES you would NOT LIKE TO MENTION. With many HEARTS PLAYFULLY SCATTERED on the ensemble, you coolness PLUMMETS to BEDROCK. How could you be SO uncool?

"What the hell!"

"Purr. Sollux! You have to use you magic Captor powers to collect all the cards! You have to become Card Captor Sollux!"

"THITH ITH THTUPID!"

And then your AMAZING journey of collecting ALL the cards began.

**-TO NOT BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**(Sorry for the crackfiction. It was just on my mind for a while lol)**

**((Reviews would be nice o3o))**


End file.
